Wedding Night3
by Catherine Chen
Summary: I can't get away from writing these things...I finally came up with yet another plot idea. What if they waited a few months...and she had time to read about what was going to happen and "prepare herself". A little bit less fluff and more substance. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I will never understand you readers. I pour out my heart and soul and all you want to read is more Wedding Night fluff. Very well. I give in. I'll chalk it up to a lack of Broadway fodder and intelligent Disney offerings for you B&B fans in recent years. Sigh…Well, here goes. Presenting Wedding Night3: Running Out of Ideas. Sorry, that's not the actual title, I just found it funny. Indulge me. As always…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat

-----

"Belle?" queried a deep voice tentatively from the other side of the door.

She took a deep breath before setting the book down on top of the pile beside the bed on the nightstand. After spending the five months leading up to the wedding in preparation for this night she finally felt confident and assured that she could handle it. However, she had breathed a silent sigh of relief when she discovered that she would have that much time to become accustomed to the idea of being a wife, a lover, and a future mother. Thankfully she had been allotted that time for reasons of practicality. Now that the inhabitants of the castle were no longer enchanted it took them a reasonable amount of time to do things such as plan and execute a large scale wedding.

While Belle had been thrilled at the idea of spending the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and had never even considered not accepting his proposal, or looked back since, she had relished the time before the marriage and used it well. It was no small detail to suddenly be transformed from the town oddity to a princess complete with a set of rules of protocol and decorum that she was expected to know and adhere to. Being sweet and polite was all well and good in the confines of her small world, but she had to learn the ins and outs of proper behavior before her coronation which occurred on the same day as the wedding. When she finally escaped the lessons and advice from everyone from Lumière to the Jeanne to the kitchen maid she would hole up in the library or her bedroom, finding the books she had always been to embarrassed to even remove from the shelves let alone read to see what knowledge she could glean from their pages. She wasn't sure how much he knew about what would happen tonight, but she always firmly believed in going into things with as much information as possible whenever possible. Knowledge was her key to life, books her way of understanding the world and occasionally transcending it.

Until recently, she hadn't needed her books as much. Oh sure, she still read as much, but for enjoyment, not out of the same necessity to escape the world around her and find comfort and security in a place that understood her. Now, she had found her Beast. No, her Adam. He had changed her for the better, giving her someone she could depend on, someone who didn't seek to control her or use her, but was always there when she needed him to help her and protect her. He understood her in a way no one else did, in a way no one else could. They had both been alone for so long despite being surrounded by people, creating their own worlds inside the ones they resided, separating themselves needlessly from their surroundings, feeling rejected and therefore making no effort to embrace the world that rebuffed them.

But that had all changed. Mrs. Potts had been right that night when she told her everything would turn out all right in the end. She had lamented the loss of her father, her dreams, everything she had ever possessed and known, but in the end she had gained so much more. Her father now had his own wing of the castle to conduct his experiments, prompting only amused gazes from Adam when they occasionally heard something explode, though she had worried at first about his kind offer as soon as the transformation had occurred. It also turned out that Adam had a head for mechanics and calculations and had even made some suggestions to her father that he had found incredibly useful in his work. Here she had made so many friends and gained a confidence that she had never before possessed, having instead hidden her insecurity behind her intelligence. But most of all she had gained the fulfillment of her dreams. The fulfillment of dreams she had never even dared to imagine. This new life was more than she could have ever hoped for and Adam was everything she could desire, even his flaws having become endearing to her. She only hoped that her studies would make tonight all he wished for it to be, too.

-----

Jeanne is a little tribute to Jo Anne Worley, the voice of the wardrobe in the movie. Well, how do you adapt Jo Anne into a French name? I made it Joan like Joan of Arc which becomes Jeanne d'Arc. Ta da.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

I put this under the category of things written in the middle of the night when it is questionable whether or not I am coherent. Also, I had watched Australia (Hugh Jackman/Nicole Kidman) movie earlier that day and if you've seen it, you know it's a little over the top, and thus this chapter is a little over the top. Just a bit. Please enjoy.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

"Come in, Adam," she called out.

He turned the doorknob and slowly entered the room, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her tucked under the covers of his massive bed, her long, dark hair flowing free of its usual restraints, offering a sharp contrast to the clean white pillows against which it was spread out. Closing the door behind him, he allowed himself to take in her sweet, heart-shaped face with its warm brown eyes and gently-curved mouth, now relaxed in a complacent smile. Seeing that smile every day made him feel blessed when he had felt cursed for so long. He smiled at the sentimentality of that rubbish, even while acknowledging that it was true. "I see you've changed into your nightgown," he commented.

"Yes," she said, shifting in the bed awkwardly before seeming to gather herself and sitting up. She was propped up on an elbow, her back resting against the headboard, one leg crossed over the other in a lazy position that could only be described as...seductive. His eyes narrowed, while despite his confusion he could feel his blood heating as her smile became one of invitation and she beckoned him to her side.

Intrigued by this show of confidence characteristic of her in most circumstances excluding their intimate moments, Adam willingly slid into bed beside her after slipping off his robe, leaving his trousers on. He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "You can't imagine how relieved I am," he said with the charming smile that had begun to steal even more of her heart and endear him to her further from the moment of his transformation. It softened his chiseled, angular features and lit his face, especially those piercing blue eyes, with the youthful vitality and joy he had lost during his time as a beast. It also made her heart flutter foolishly.

"Why?" she asked, returning his smile with one of her own and a playful peck.

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, fitting her to him. "A thousand possible horrific scenarios ran through my mind this morning. I though you wouldn't make it to the church for the wedding, or that you might say no at the last minute, or that it might all have been a dream..." he admitted.

Belle pursed her lips for a moment, studying his pathetic expression, his mouth arranged in an adorable pout completely at odds with his masculinity and the hunk of muscle and sinew resting on her waist. She snuggled closer to him. "You're adorable. You know that, right?"

Adam pretended to feel affronted. "Adorable? Madam, you must have me mistaken with someone else. I am clearly the farthest thing imaginable from adorable."

"Oh, really?" she queried, raising an eyebrow. "Very well. Then what are you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not someone to be taken lightly," he warned. "I'm wild," he whispered before sweeping her under him. "I'm dangerous," he said with a mock growl as he nibbled the delicate flesh of her ear. "And I am ravenous, while you, my dear, look delicious," he finished before covering her mouth with his own, leaving her breathless and mindless with desire.

"Adam..." Belle pleaded when she finally caught her breath. Her research and plans went winging out of her head the moment his lips touched hers. She reached out and pulled his head back down, meeting his lips halfway, kissing him with all of the longing she had kept suppressed while he was a beast and she couldn't kiss him for practical reasons, when he was a stranger and she had been too nervous to, and when she had to wait until tonight knowing that he was tempted enough as it was to consummate their union before the wedding. She poured all of these emotions into her kiss, releasing the love and desire that had been welling up in her for as long as she could remember for the man of her dreams who had gained corporeal form in her Adam.

It was a potent concoction.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, it is short. I don't care. Don't write me about it. Just enjoy.

And just so you know, I had a hell of a time coming up with hair color.

And PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

"Sweetheart," he croaked after finally lifting his head to allow his burning lungs to take in some air. Never had he imagined his lovely Belle, with her sheltered life, and soft closemouthed kisses and pecks on the cheek to be capable of such passion. He ran a hand roughly through his mane of chestnut blonde hair. "Well…"

Belle smiled at him slowly from beneath lowered lids and shifted against the pillows. She stretched and pretended to yawn. "If you don't do something soon, Adam, I will fall asleep." She turned her head to the side. "The bed is so soft and comfortable. I think I'll just go ahead and shut my eyes. Good night, darling," she mumbled, closing her eyes and letting out another little yawn.

Momentarily stunned by her kiss, the possibility that he would have to wait yet _another_ night spurred him to action. Adam quietly crept over her, keeping his weight off of her by leaning heavily on his forearms. He kissed her eyelids gently. "You can go to sleep later," he whispered. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Tonight…tonight we have other business to attend to," he said, closing his hand over one gently rounded breast through the thin silk of her nightgown.

His hot breath against her neck awakened something vibrant and primal within her and the heat from his hand seemed to burn through the meager protection of the cloth. It took all of her willpower not to shiver or to open her eyes and immediately beg him to continue, and do so more quickly. An empty feeling had started pooling in her belly, and more embarrassingly, between her legs and from what she had read, she knew that what they would do together would ease it. She desperately wanted that need eased. Her heart pounding, she continued to lay motionless as he tasted her pulse at her throat while with one hand he gently traced the curves of her body.

_Kiss her neck. Check._ He had been informed that if all else failed, the key to seducing a woman was to tease the sensitive skin of her neck, to make love to it as he wished to worship the rest of her body…and some other nonsense in colloquial French that he hadn't understood. Nevertheless, he was very grateful for Lumiére's advice as he felt Belle shiver against him. Adam smiled against her neck, knowing how difficult it must be for her to be unable to react. He knew he would have a devil of a time trying to do the same with her soft hands caressing him and softer lips touching his skin. And wish that a sharp burst of desire shot straight to his groin.

Belle was tired of being patient. It was time to take back control of the situation before her mind turned to mush and she was completely incapable of doing so. _Funny, but she had never had to worry about not being able to rely on her mind before._ She framed his face in her hands before opening her eyes and shifting under him until she could arch up and press her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

If only I knew more about the subject matter... Anyone who knows my writing knows I always take my time with the M rated chapters or else gloss over them quickly as I have ah, done a lot of secondary source research but I am comparatively lacking in primary source information. Oh, well. You seem to like it. And so we press onward…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat

-----

Belle murmured his name against his lips and with gentle pressure on his shoulders, got him to twist to the side until she lay on top of him. She threw a leg over his so that she straddled his thighs, then leaned over resting her hands on top of each other in the middle of his chest and using them as a pillow for her chin. "Now what do we have here?" she teased, running a small, slender hand over the hard planes of his chest which tightened at her touch.

"A bridegroom eager to consummate his marriage with the woman he loves?" he responded playfully but with a telltale tightness in his voice that spoke of his tenseness and frustration.

"Well…I'll see what I can do to help the situation along," she promised, her lips following the same path her hands had just traced along his body, smiling against his skin at the hitch in his breathing when she would pause at a particularly sensitive spot and taste his skin, knowing from his previous confessions that nothing aroused him more than the feel of her mouth on his flesh.

Adam released the blankets he had been gripping tightly to gently run a hand through her hair, groaning slightly at the soft texture which never failed to provoke a response in him whenever he felt it against his skin, even in the most innocent of contexts.

She smiled and shook out her hair so that it hung loosely around her shoulders, falling to graze his chest as she continued her journey down his body.

The combination of her sinfully hot mouth and decadently silky hair overwhelmed his senses until he thought he would expire before they could consummate their marriage. He threaded his hands through her hair and shut his eyes tightly, trembling at the intensity of the sensations that were assaulting his body. He tried desperately to think of something to calm himself down_…ice, snow, God she had looked beautiful that night she tended to his wound by the fire._ It was the first time he had noticed the fiery intelligence burning in her gaze when she argued with him_…fiery, hot, passionate…_ He groaned again. The direction of his thoughts was not at all helping him to control her affect on him.

He pulled her up from where her lips were gently caressing his navel and causing the muscles of his abdomen to ripple quite impressively, and took her lips in another kiss. Adam buried his head in her neck once more as one hand reached down to take a nipple between his fingers and roll it until it hardened into a stiff and aching peak while another gripped her hip, pulling her tightly against him until she could feel unmistakably the effect she was having on him. He growled against her neck when she shivered against him, each tremor causing her body to caress his in a series of small, light touches that further incited his need.

She clutched at his back, her nails digging in when he bent his head and took one dusky bud between his lips, teasing it mercilessly before finally flicking his tongue against it gently, inciting a helpless moan as he sucked it into his mouth. _Oh lord, she hadn't really imagined that he would…_When she read it described over and over in the pages of those books shehad found it scandalous and she imagined it might be vaguely disgusting and uncomfortable to have a man_…but oh, it felt incredible…wonderful._ She moved her trembling hands up to cradle his head and press him closer to her, gasping as the pleasurable tightness continued to build, wanting almost to scream from her desire that began to border on pain in its intensity. She wanted him _now_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh...OK, I haven't really been doing anything productive so I might as well get another update out. I thought about it on the way home in the car. I really don't have too much of an idea, which I like because I think it's good to not over think things when writing. Still, feel free to tell me your opinion...as long as it's phrased in an intelligent manner. **PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**

-----

"Adam," she pleaded. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her body heaved with exertion, struggling to get air into her lungs. Belle moaned his name against his shoulder.

He lifted his head for a moment to grin wolfishly down at her before burying his head in her neck, allowing one hand to trail down her body to the center of the coiling heat pulsing through her.

She struggled to suppress a scream.

Seeming to sense this he wickedly murmured in his deep, desire-roughened voice that she could make as much noise as she liked. They were fairly isolated in their wing of the house.

Declining to respond she wiggled underneath him until his hips were directly above hers. At the same moment he began to gently part the folds around her...ah...there was no room for feeling uncomfortable when his touch felt so good on her swollen and sensitized flesh. She moaned huskily in his ear, throwing her head back simultaneously so that the moan emerged as a husky sort of purr.

_Lord, he hoped he was doing this right. _Adam felt another surge of lust slam through him, leaving him even more tense and breathless. He was beyond worry that she might notice he hadn't the faintest notion what he was supposed to be doing. Her slender fingers had come to grasp his wrist tightly as she continued that purring sound that was slowly driving him crazy. He needed to be inside her but he was determined to do everything in his power to make her enjoy this night before he would inevitably have to hurt her.

Belle had other ideas, moving her hand from his wrist to wrap around another portion of his anatomy, so that he immediately stilled. She slid her hand down and his breath hitched. He stared into her dark brown eyes which to him appeared full of feminine mystery and sensual promise and he dimly felt himself being drawn under her spell. Adam opened his mouth to speak but instead gasped and forgot what he had been about to say when her thumb lightly brushed over the tip of...he gritted his teeth struggling to maintain control.

"Now," she whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear it, wouldn't have if it hadn't been the same thought running through his mind, the word he had been desperate to hear since they began.

He covered her lips with his own and slowly, gently began to guide himself inside of her, his breath coming out in harsher, more controlled pants as he felt her heat, the tightness of her sheath. He would never forgive himself if he ruined this for her.

Belle lay motionless, waiting for the pain, determined not to show any for his sake. She opened her eyes and looked at him, becoming aware that he had stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes," she responded, surprised. Hesitantly she wiggled her hips a bit, before smiling up at him. "Yes."

"Ah, they mentioned it was possible...that is...I've heard it's possible...with the amount of activity...riding a horse, for instance...that...um..." he mentally berated himself for his clumsiness with words, hearing in his mind Lumière's advice that he must always appear to be knowledgeable and authoritative to put her at ease.

Belle tipped her head to the side on the pillow, her smile widening. She found his confusion adorable. It was devastatingly flattering to know that she could fluster him so....and better yet, that he would let her see him this way. She was pleased to know that her recent habit of early morning rides on the horse Adam had purchased for her, a sweet, black mare named Iseult had rendered the desired effect. However she enjoyed his stuttering, Belle decided to take pity on him. "Kiss me, Adam?" she requested, parting her full lips slightly in the way she knew he liked.

His eyes darkened as he did as she asked, keeping his weight off of her with one hand as the other cupped her jaw and drew her head closer to his as he explored her mouth slowly and thoroughly.


	6. Chapter 6

These stories/chapters are always a struggle for me. My Wedding Night stories are especially difficult because of the need to keep the tone light and the subject matter sweet. Thus, it has taken me a long time to get this written. I hope you like what I've finally come up with. I love you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is my last Wedding Night story. Yes, it is sad. Don't worry. I will definitely be writing more Disney and maybe Beauty and the Beast in the future. _Au revoir pour maintenant_!

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-----

Adam settled her head in the crook of his shoulder as her breathing finally began to slow to a reasonable pace and his limbs stopped trembling. He wasn't quite sure how they had gotten to this point. His motions had been awkward and stilted but she hadn't seemed to notice. The lessons he had taken such care to remember had fallen away as he gradually began to learn what she liked best, what touch produced that little catch in her throat, what movement made her brown eyes darken to a molten chocolate. It seemed inconceivable that it could have been disappointing when it had exceeded anything he could have imagined. "That was..."

"Perfect," she finished, smiling up at him. The look of surprise on his face echoed the feeling that had resonated in her as the tentative lovemaking that had ratcheted up the tension in her broke. The feeling of utter contentment still permeated every cell of her being. It was wonderful.

He stopped stroking his hand over her back to stare down at her. He blinked. Then, he smiled. "I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I know," Belle replied. She murmured happily as he began nuzzling his face against her neck. "I think we made a baby tonight," she whispered.

He stilled. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I don't. But I want desperately for it to be true...and it can't hurt to put it out into the universe. Maybe someone will hear and grant my wish," she said playfully.

"Our wish," he said, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

It was her turn to stop and turn to look at him. "Well, it was magic that brought us together so it would only be natural for magic to..." she broke off as he began to shake his head. "No?"

"No. It was you. Your bravery and beauty captured me. Your intelligence and sweetness enchanted me. And love brought us together," he murmured while continuing to drop kisses along the line of her neck.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and focused his gaze on hers. "You say the loveliest, sweetest things sometimes."

A dull blush reddened his cheeks, no longer hidden by fur. "Don't tell anyone," he muttered gruffly.

"Never," she teased. "You know, magic is all well and good but maybe we should help the process along."

"Oh?"

"Are you willing to try again so soon? That is, I don't mean to suggest... But I..." her words continued to stumble around before she snapped her mouth shut, blushing furiously.

He grinned. "Yes. I've yet to be disappointed by one of your proposals, my love," he said, recalling the first bargain they had ever made. "I doubt I ever will be."

"I aim to please," she murmured demurely before launching herself at him, as he caught her laughing in his arms.


End file.
